


Just Punch Him

by locusdesperatus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix bein gross, Fighting, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got my Magnum condoms, I got my wad of hundreds. I'm ready to plow. -Frank Reynolds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Punch Him

Felix carefully set down the weight he had been pretending to use for the last half hour. It was now or never. He sidled up to his partner, hands magnetizing to the larger man's hips.

  
“You gotta square your hips more. Y’know, like this.” Felix pushed his hips forward into Locus, grinning as he felt the other man bristle. Locus had been sparring with a dummy for quite a while now. He was getting tired, and his punches were becoming sloppy. Of course, Felix had picked up on it.

  
“Let go.” Locus growled.

  
“I'm just trying to help. Come on, just a few more punches.” Felix insisted.

  
“Fine.” Locus pulled away, lashing out and catching Felix in the nose.

  
“Ow! You asshole, I was helping you.” Felix whined, voice made nasally by the way he was holding his nose. Locus hadn't really hit him that hard, and he knew it, but it had still rearranged some cartilage in his face.

  
“I didn’t know the word ‘helping’ was in your vocabulary.” Locus snarked. He unwound the bandages between his knuckles, keeping the ties uniform before he slipped them into the pocket of his sweatpants.

  
“Fuck, you are the worst.” Felix complained. He pouted as Locus ignored him, waiting until he walked past before kicking out his foot and tripping the larger man.

  
“Felix!” Locus hissed, sitting up from where he'd fallen.

  
“Hah! I wish you could've seen your own face, Locs.” Felix taunted.

  
“Don't call me that.” Locus growled, moving to stand up. Felix grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him back down.  
“Pay attention to me.” He demanded.

  
“I did. Now you have a broken nose.” Locus pointed to the blood dripping over Felix's lip. Felix grinned, tongue sneaking out to swipe over the crimson liquid.  
“Want a taste?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

  
“You're disgusting.” Locus snorted, pulling away from Felix's grip. He was nearly home free when Felix grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. “Fe-” Locus’ protests were cut off when a fist hit him square in the face, sending heated pain to his nose.

  
“Partners should learn to share.” Felix baited Locus, taking a few steps back. He grinned as Locus took on a fighting stance. “Come on, big boy, come and get me.” Felix stuck his tongue out. He yelped as Locus tackled him, shoving him to the ground.

  
“You should learn to hold your tongue.” Locus hissed, struggling to pin Felix's flailing limbs.

  
“Yeah well, tank warfare should be reserved for actual tanks.” Felix shoved at Locus’ chest, not managing to move the other mercenary an inch. He huffed, twisting out of another of Locus’ attempted pins.

  
“Hold still!”

  
“You hold still!” Felix kneed Locus in the back, using the distraction to roll them over and sit on Locus’ hips. He didn't give Locus a chance to recover before he kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. “God damn.” Felix cussed in annoyance before kissing Locus again, holding his chin in place. He slid his hand down Locus’ abs, fingers finding the fabric of his waistband and going lower. Felix grinned into another bruising kiss as he groped Locus. His expression dropped and he pulled back indignantly. “What the fuck, you're not even hard!” He complained.

  
“You thought flailing around and punching me in the nose was going to turn me on?” Locus mocked.

“Fuckin… Yeah. I mean, it worked for me.” Felix shrugged. “Then again, I had been staring at your ass for like… at least thirty minutes beforehand.”

  
“You're disgusting.” Locus repeated. The entire situation was cutting into his schedule, and it would be most unfortunate if he had to skip showering that morning.

  
“And you're a tease.” Felix accused.

  
“I am not.” Locus rebuked, cut off from furthering his point by Felix kissing him again. It was rough, and Felix bit down extra hard on Locus’ lip to bloody it. Moaning at the taste, he ground his pelvis against Locus’ hip. He purred excitedly as Locus rolled them over, moaning again as his hands were pinned above his head.

  
“Fuck!” Felix swore as Locus bit a hickey into his neck. He went to tug viciously on Locus’ hair, only to be stopped by some unseen force. “Excuse me.” He tugged on his hands. Locus smirked at him, standing up. While Felix had been distracted, he'd wound one of his boxing wraps around the base of a weightlifting machine and then around Felix's wrists.

  
“Bye.” Locus turned, heading for the door.

  
“Looocuuuus!” Felix whined, tugging on the binds. “Not faaaair.” He watched Locus hesitate as he got to the door. “Kinky, but not fair… Wait, I was kidding!”

  
“Too late.” Locus left, shaking his head.

  
“You're lucky that you're so goddamn hot, or I would find someone else to bother.” Felix called after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
